


getting (barely) closer

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i just don't know anymore





	getting (barely) closer

**Author's Note:**

> i just don't know anymore

The smell of sweat lingered around the practice room. It was already 2 AM but Soonyoung didn't have any plan to get back to his dorm. He always wants to show the world that he is able to create choreographies that are just as mesmerising as the way the clouds move, as how the glittering stars shine the night, as how implicitly calming when the waves hit the shore. Never will he ever let his creations meaningless; he understands that there are people who find his creations amazing, but there are also people who think that it's nothing special, he understands beauty is up to the eyes of the people, but meanings are not.

・ ・ ・

Having his studio room arranged like his own room, Jihoon promised himself he wouldn't leave the room until the song he finished making the song he was working on and feel satisfied about it. He's a quite perfectionist, he wants his work to have high quality because once he share his works to the world, they are going to listen a part of his personality. Once in awhile other members went into his room and told him to take a break, but stubborn Jihoon chose to stay on his seat. Though occasionally he could feel his spine giving up and his shoulders tensing, but he wiped them all away with bottles of coke; how do you break a bad habit?

・ ・ ・

Wonwoo's in his deep sleep, but Seungcheol still had a strong grip to the pen. He was trying to summon every words he could think of to arrange his line for the upcoming song they were going to release. The eye bags beneath his pretty eyes screamed of sleep, the dullness on his face became more and more apparent, his limbs refused to stay awake for even just a minute. Yet he forced them to do as he said for the night because he didn't and doesn't want to let absolutely anybody down. He strived for perfection and that was the only thing in his mind that kept him going.

・ ・ ・

On the backstage, none of them felt easy. Maybe yes, what you saw through the screen was a perfection, a work of art that they created long ago before the show started. But no, deep inside them anxiety grew, a train of what-ifs filled their minds. Apart from the smooth performance they were afraid;  _what if they don't like this knowing it's our first time we use this concept? What if another group had already used this concept?_ And so on. They already had this feeling where things were about to go south, but they chose to act like everything was going to be fine, everything wouldn't be as bad as they have imagined.

Maybe.

・ ・ ・

The official statement was up. They prayed so hard things wouldn't be different, unfortunately their prayers didn't pass the clouds. Panicked eyes were hovering across their phone screens, some gaze were made of regret and sadness. They wanted nothing of this but they were literally seeing this. Hope were down to only one; trust. The leaders hoped they would still trust them, and the rest hoped they could still trust them; they, on the other hand, tried their best to convince the thirteen dream-chasers that they still got their trusts.

・ ・ ・

The project they had been working on was finally shared to the cyber world. Hundreds of pairs of eyes watched it, it was the thing they waited for a week long, eyes including theirs. Secretly they were also watching, observing on the growth of their project. It didn't increase rapidly but at least it  _increased_. Having that kind of appreciation was actually enough for them already. At least they knew the world knew their existence even though it was just a small amount out of billions. Then they switched to another platform, and again,

_What happened?_

_This is not it._

Uneasiness grew inside them even bigger. They wouldn't ditch the existence of the ones who put effort on telling them that they worked hard and the new project was actually something the people really liked. But they weren't going to ditch the existence of those who went under a protest either. The sight made Seungcheol felt somehow guilty. He knew he could've prevent this (but it was actually out of his control).

The fear he felt during the trainee days, he felt that again.

**Author's Note:**

> stream getting closer.


End file.
